Once Upon A Family
by zanessafan95
Summary: 3 years after High School and the gang has not been reuntied since. What happens when Gabi sees Tay and Shar at the mall but they see 2 extra members. please story better than summary. RR.
1. Seeing you again

**Troy and Gabriella broke up in after high school 4 but Gabriella forgot to tell Troy something. What happens when she crosses Sharpay and Taylor in the mall?**

**Please R+R**

* * *

3 years after HSM 4 and the gang have not been reunited since.

With Gabriella

Vanessa was wondering around the mall with Angel and Troy Jr. They were 2 1/2 years old and did not know their dad. Gabriella knew whom the dad was but she was not ready to tell the twins about him. Angel had his eyes and his exact colour of hair and Junior was 100 Gabi.

'What do you want to eat today?' she asked her twins.

'Pickles and yoghurt' said Junior. Gabi had loved to eat this when she was pregnant with them so they tasted and liked.

'What else?'

'Ice cream and fries!' chanted Angel. Gabi ha no idea where this had come from.

So she decided to get them nuggets and veggie sticks.

On their way out, Gabi spotted Sharpay and Taylor –her long lost friends- and ran up to them like the way she ran away from Troy when he broke up with her.

_Flashback_

_ ' Gabs. I think we need to go our separate ways. It'll be hard but necessary' _

' _Why Troy why?' and with that she ran._

'TAY, SHAR!' she yelled across the store getting the attention of a few customers.

'GABI' they yelled back. The 3 girls ran towards each other and Gabi for a sec forgot about the twins so just as the girls were about to hug she stepped back causing the two other adults to fall and smash their heads together. Seeing this, the twins burst out laughing. Once she had gotten back up Taylor saw Gabi putting her hands on top of the two childers' mouths.

'Who are these two little handsome children. Might you have something to tell us?' asked Sharpay.

'Me Junior and this Anel' said the talkative Troy. 'This is Junior and this is AnGel, my twins.'

Sharpay squealed and asked 'Who's the dad?'

Gabi just turned her head and started to cry. Seeing this, the 4 others came up and ugged her. 'Who's the dad' whispered Taylor in her ear.

* * *

A cliff!!!

Will Gabi tell them who the dad is?

TUNTUNTUN! LoL


	2. Call

**Heres chapter 2!**

**R+R**

'_Who are these two little handsome children. Might you have something to tell us?' asked Sharpay._

'_Me Junior and this Anel' said the talkative Troy. 'This is Junior and this is AnGel, my twins.'_

_Sharpay squealed and asked 'Who's the dad?'_

_Gabi just turned her head and started to cry. Seeing this, the 4 others came up and hugged her. 'Who's the dad' whispered Taylor in her ear._

'Troy' she replied still whispering.

Tay and Shar just gasped and took a step back. Angel and Troy somehow found humour in this so they imitated them, which made the adults laugh

'Gabi, you have to tell him. He has the right to now about his own children'

'I know but ill tell him when I am ready'

'That has better be soon.'

'Oh it will. Do you want to come over and get to bond with your godchildren?'

'GODCHILDREN?' yelled the two.

Yea. These are your godchildren. Is that a problem'

No. Not at all' said Sharpay. 'Which one is mine?'

'Yours is angel and Tay's is Jr.'

'COOL' they said together.

With Troy 

Troy was getting ready for his morning jog when he finds a photo album. He opened it and inside there were pictures of high school. For 3 years he had wanted to call her back but did he have the guts? Nope, he had made the biggest mistake her by letting her go and he knew he did not deserve to be forgiven.

It was now 12 and he should have been back from his jog. But he was still looking at the phone. He was building up the guts to call his love. Just as he was going to pick up the phone, it rang.

Troy/ **Gabi**

Hello? 

**Hi. Troy?**

Yes and who is this 

**It's Gabriella. **_How does she do that?_

Oh, hi.

**Is this a bad time?**

No, not at all.

**So. I was wondering if you could come over to my place. To finish the conversation we never ended.**

Sure. Where do you live? 

**Same as before. **As she said that, Jr called her.

Did I just hear someone call you 'Mommy'?

**Later Troy.**

_It's a date._


	3. Night Daddy

**Hey you guys. I have been busy so I didn't update in a while. I will probably update 2 chapters today.**

**Read + Review.**

* * *

**Night Daddy**

**1 hour later a Gabi's place.** **Troy's POV**

I rung on the doorbell and I heard the voice I had been longing to hear but not quite saying what I would have expected her to say. She said: 'junior, Angel. Go to your rooms until I tell you to come out.'

Moment's later Gabi's beautiful face appeared at the door. 'Hey Gabi' I said.

'Sit down Troy' she said. _No hello or how are you? _'We need to talk Troy. You need to meet some people but before you do you need to sit and relax.' I obeyed and she went into one of the rooms of the house. She came back with 2 adorable looking kids. They were about 3 and they looked like little angels. _The boy looks like Gabi. He has hazel eyes and dark brown wavy hair and the girl looks like someone I knew but I couldn't find who. _' Troy, meet Angel and Troy. Angel, Troy this is Troy.'

'Troy Troy!!!!' Said Angel.

'Like me!'

'Who are these kids Gabi?' I asked very confused.

'They are my kids and I thought it was necessary for you to meet them.' She said. 'They are three and their dad left me before even knowing they lived.' _If they are three and we broke up 3 years and a half ago then she was pregnant when we broke up so or she cheated on me and I didn't know or I got her pregnant but we were always safe._

'Gabi, are these kids mine?' I asked unsure.

'Kids, go to your rooms and play for a while. Troy, yes these kids are yours.'

I stared blankly at a wall for a minute and then started to laugh. 'I'm not joking Troy. If I was you.' She said and then started rambling about how I would be laughing. These are you kids and if they were not than Angel would not be so like she had never let go of my heart but that if I had a girlfriend it was ok and that… that was when I stopped her from talking to talk and sat on the same couch as her. I approached her and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her softly. The minute I did this I felt butterflies flying around my stomach and electricity flowing around my body.

**No one's POV**

The adults were too caught up in their own little world to notice a little angel coming up to them. She cleared her throat as to get their attention but they didn't seem to hear so she took a deep breath and screamed '**MOM****'** at the top of her lungs and this caused the adults to break apart and fall back due to the shock.

'Yes dear?' asked Gabriella, quite annoyed.

'I wanted to tell you that I love you!' (Cheesy I know but I couldn't think of anything else) Angel said seeming very proud of herself.

'You mean you yelled louder than the big bang to tell me that you loved me?' exclaimed Gabi trying hard not to raise her voice in front of her 'innocent' Baby Girl, but not succeeding.

'Just like Gabi' whispered Troy and of course she heard it so she slapped him on his arm (gentfully).

'Ok, how 'bout I take these monsters to their bed and we can talk.' He said.

'Ok' replied Gabz. 'Kids, follow Mr Troy. Ok?'

'Si Mama' replied the children.

* * *

**With Troy and the children**

_Troy_/**Junior/**Angel

_So… do you want me to read you a story before bed?_

**Peter Pan!!**

Minnie Mouse!!!

**Peter Pan!!**

Minnie Mouse!!!

**Peter Pan!!**

Minnie Mouse!!!

_I'll leave you to it then._

**Night Daddy!!**

* * *

**Ohhhhh… they said Daddy!!!**

**Find out in the next chapter how Troy will react.**


	4. Important AN

Hey Everyone,

This is a very important Authors Note!!!!

ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT MUST SUBSCRIBE TO THE ONE AND ONLY **CRAZYUTUBEFREAK2, THIS MAY NOT SEEM LIKE MUCH BUT YOU CHOLD WIN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2. WATCH: ****http://uk. FOR DETSILS.**

**No worries, I will be updating soon!**

**I am also in the process of writing a story called "HOW MANY?" It's about the gangs kids. This is only the birth of the children but there will be a sequel about those kids falling for each other and… I have said too much already. I will not start updating this story until September. **

**The next chapter of this story (once upon a family) will not be updated until I get another 2 reviews (positive ones).**

**LOL (Lots Of Love)**

**Lome!!!!**


	5. The not End

Hey Everyone!

I've decided that I would never be able to finish writing this story I will stop completely.

If someone wants to continue my story, sent me a review saying so and I will choose one random person to continue it.

Really sorry,

LOL,

Lome.

PS: I'm writing a new story but will not post it until September.


End file.
